Shaman FIGHT!
by KoruX60
Summary: Rewritten verion. The next shaman fight after Yoh became Shaman King is coming up, and its catching 2 kids off guard! watch as this sequel to SHaman King unfolds. r&r! YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED!
1. Yahono and Ikaru

WE ARE REALLY SORRY TO ALL READERS. DIDN'T LET US POST ANYTHING UNTIL SEPTEMBER 9, SO YEAH.

X60: yay! A new ficcie!

Koru: Yeah, yeah. This might be our greatest one yet.

X60: featuring... 500 YEARS LATER...THE NEXT SHAMAN FIGHT!

Koru: yeah. It pits Yoh, Horohoro, Ryu, Hao, Ren, and everybody else's great great great great great great...

X60: the list can go on and on and on.

10 hours later

Koru: great great great great grandchild against each other!!! Right, X60?

X60: . 

Koru: Great! Now she's sleeping! WAKE UP!!!

X60 (wakes up): Oh! I'm awake now! What now, huh!? Wanna piece of me? Huh?huh? do ya, do ya?!

Koru: um...no.--'

X60: Oh yeah, this story follows a different format. I'll do a section, Koru does a section....

Koru: Yeah we get it.

X60: Ok! Anyway from now on don't read this anymore because you're just wasting your time.

Koru: But this is the introduction! You can't cut it out!!

X60: Shut your butt up.

Koru: did you know shut rhymes with butt?

X60: yes you idiot now be quiet!

Koru: QQ

X60: Yay! I got you to listen to me Even though you're older!!!! This is being recorded by Yoh as this happened. I'M MAKING HISTORY!!!!!

**lights go off**

Koru: what the!?

Unknown voice #1: Quick! Tape their mouths!

X60:what the he—Ummf!!

Camera breaks, lights turn on 

Hao: Trust me. You should be glad I cut them off. You would be better off starting the story.

Readers: Oh... okay.

One certain reader: Hao is a poser!

Hao: What!? Taste my wrath!!! (kills the reader) Now, any body else who would like to be toast?

Readers: TT

Hao: good! Now on with the story.

The next shaman fight

Chapter 1

By Koru and X60

Koru

"Hah! I win again!!!" A blonde boy exclaimed to his friend. His friend grimaced. "No!!!" he said. The blonde boy put his samurai sword back in its sheath. "I rule so far..." he said and grinned. "I guess its 'cause of all that training mom put me on...heh." He said. The Blonde guy's name was Yahono. His friend sighed. "didn't she say it was for some tournament? It was called the Shaman Fight, I think." He said. Yahono stared at him. "What?" his friend said. "If you keep all that information in your brain, you're going to sound like that smart-Aleck midget in our class, Ikaru." Yahono replied. Ikaru glared at him. "oh shut up. My dad said that my ancestors competed in the Shaman fight 500 years ago. Betcha your ancestors didn't compete in the Shaman Fight!" Ikaru said. Yahono looked at him. "Well? Did they?" Ikaru said. "Your Ancestors.." Yahono said. "huh?" Yahono looked up at Ikaru. "What were their names?" he said. Ikaru grinned. "their names were....

X60

Horohoro and Tamao," Ikaru said. " What were yours?" Yahono looked down. "Whats wrong?" Ikaru asked. "I don't know their names. I don't even know if they participated in the Shaman Fight. I don't even know how I inherited this sword, and how my dad inherited this huge place called the Funbari Onsen. I don't know what a Shaman is. Nobody told me. Everybody makes such a big deal out of whatever it is. I don't even know my heritage, ok!?" Yahono yelled. Ikaru's head snapped up. "Hey, no need to go overboard, ok? I was just asking a question! No need to go overboard! I don't know what a shaman is either! Sheesh--!" Ikaru yelled. Yahono snapped back into reality. "Ugh...I'm sorry, Ikaru." Yahono said. Ikaru grinned. "no big deal... let's go to my house." They ran off. But from behind a tree, someone was watching them...and that person was...

Koru

Yahono's father. "Hmm... I wonder if we should tell him who his ancestors are...

Am I wrong, Honored Ancestor?" he said as a tall, brunette ghost with headphones appeared behind him. "Yes...tell him tomorrow." The ghost said. "Yes, Ancestor Yoh Asakura."

The next day 

"YAHONO! BREAKFAST!!!" His mother's voice yelled from the kitchen. Yahono yelled into his pillow. He got up, changed into his clothes and went downstairs.

"Yahono read this page in this book." His Father said. Yahono looked in the book and in it was...

X60

A picture of his mom in a bikini!? "what the hell!?" Yahono yelled. His dad blushed. "whoops, wrong page." His dad said and turned the page. Yahono read it out loud. "The day when death is awakened...when the dead rise from their graves...when spirit and Nature alike clash against each other... when the mist turns into the bloody mist...so comes forth the Shaman fight.' So? What does this have to do with me?"

"Yahono, meet your ancestor." His Father said as a spirit appeared. "Konnichi-wa! I'm Yoh Asakura! I'm 513 years old and of course I'm a ghost now!!" the spirit said. Yahono's jaw dropped to the floor. "Wha...!? You're over..500 years old!? You're a ghost!? This is a hallucination! Dad, why did you try to catch me in the morning!?" he yelled. Yoh scratched his head." "I'm not a hallucination!!"" yoh yelled. Yahono chose to ignore him. "I must still be dreaming!!" he said and stomped upstairs. "Shoot.. there's no way I can see ghosts!" he grabbed a breakfast bar and went to school. Along the way he picked up Ikaru...and both realized that they can see ghosts. "So...there is a certain time of year when spirits come?" Ikaru asked. "There is. Mainly only shamans can see them, but some people with strong sixth sense can see them." Said a voice from behind them. Both Yahono and Ikaru jumped and yelled. They turned around and saw...

Koru

The midget from their class. "what are you doing here!? How long have you been following us!? And how do you know what a shaman is!?" Yahono yelled. The midget started thinking. "what I'm doing is following you, how long I have been is 15 minutes, and I read what it is in my mantannian dictionary. Make sure you comprehend that in your miniscule brains, rats!!hahahhahahahhaahah!" the midget replied and went off. Yahono got mad. "'_your miniscule brains, rats!!_ ' "Yahono mimicked. "HEY MIDGET!! GO AHEAD AND RUN!! WE MAY BE RATS, BUT YOU'RE THE CHEESE!!!" he said. Ikaru laughed. "AND YAHONO CUTS THE CHEESE WITH HIS SWORD!!! I CAN SQUEEZE YOU INTO YOUR OWN LOCKER LATER, SOOO..." Ikaru yelled. They both grinned, and said, "BE READYYYY!!!!!!!!!" they both started cracking up. "Ahem!!" a voice said behind them. They turned around. "Uh...Hi, Mr. Principal?" They said. "You were making fun of Namta's Shortness _Again!_ When will you two let up? Follow me into my office." The principal said, and dragged them by their ears to his office.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, NOT TO PICK ON HIM!?" the principal yelled. Yahono and Ikaru looked down. "He had it coming!!!! He said we have miniscule brains!" they yelled in unison. The principal glared. "whether Namta had it coming or not, I still called your parents." He said. "WHAT!?" they yelled. They ran straight out of the office. At Yahono's home, they learned the basics of being a shaman, but they weren't really paying attention. His dad was demonstrating an integration with Yoh, and Yahono got up. "dad...me and Ikaru are going to the cemetery, okay?" he said, and left. ""is he always like this?"" yoh asked. "not normally...something must be on his mind.." his father said.

X60

At the cemetery, Yahono and Ikaru were walking. "huh... my dad seemed happy when we got home... so he must not know about what happened at school. "Yahono said. ""I guess not!"" Yoh said as he appeared behind them. "WHOA!" they both said and jumped. ""heh...I guess I'm scaring people like Amidamaru scared Manta!"" Yoh said. "huh? Manta? Yahono, doesn't that sound like Namta's name?" Ikaru said. "Yeah! You mean This Manta is that jerk's ancestor?" Yahono said. "" Yeah! Manta was my friend! And this 'jerk' you talk about...you mean This Namta, Manta's ancestor is mean?"" Yoh asked. "Yeah! And he—"Yahono said as a piercing scream cut through the night. "it came from that way! Yoh, disappear until I tell you to come, ok?" Yahono yelled as Ikaru and him charged through the misty fog. "So kid! I believe you owe me an apology!" a voice said. "Ryol! Can't you cut me some slack this time?" a surprisingly familiar voice said. Yahono and Ikaru stared at each other. "it's Namta!" Ikaru said. "let's forget about him." He said. "I still gotta help, Ikaru. I just can't leave him here like this!" Yahono said. Namta squirmed. "just wait until some ghosts help me. I saw them!" he said. Ryul and his gang laughed. "Ghosts? There aint such things as ghosts!" they said, and Ryul grabbed Namta's collar, picked him up, and threw him to the ground. . Yahono appeared. "Ghosts _do_ exist. I'll show you... Miss Pompadour!" he said. Yoh appeared behind him. "Okay...yoh, Integrate!" he said as Yoh turned into a spirit flame and entered his body. Yahono picked up a wooden grave marker and Ryul got out his bokuto(wooden sword). "Hyah!!" ryul cried as he charged toward Yahono, Sword in hand. Yahono/ Yoh dodged then kicked his stomach. Ryul fell on the floor. Yahono charged up to him...and sliced up his pompadour. "" you are just like ryu... so arrogant."" Yahono/ Yoh said. "wow... Yoh and Yahono is so strong!" Ikaru said from behind a bush. The next day, just as Yahono and Ikaru were about to leave for school, Yahono's dad stopped them. "Yahono...

Koru

"Yahono... Yoh tells me you did an excellent job defeating that gang yesterday night. And he said with _integration_!" his dad said. "Go ahead, go to school!" Yahono and Ikaru looked at each other and left. On the way to school... they heard a voice from behind them. "Hey... sorry for calling your brains miniscule." Namta said. Yahono grinned. "Don't worry about it... You're our friend now!" he said. Ikaru's jaw dropped. "HE IS!?" he yelled. Yahono bonked the back of Ikaru's head. "yeah..you s-sure are..!" Ikaru said, in a daze. Yahono and Ikaru left. Namta grinned. Some kids surrounded Namta. "who were those dorks, Namta?" they said. "they were my friends." Namta replied, still grinning.

Koru: WHOA! That has got to be our longest fanfic yet!

X60: Yup! Guys, read and review! Flames will be used to burn up Ryul's chopped up pompadour!

Ryul: NO!!!!!!! NOT MY POMPADOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X60: and here is a preview for the next chapter because it WILL take a while for us to update!

NEXT CHAPTER:::::::::::::::::

Ikaru learns how to do an oversoul with his new ice koropokkur, Rokoko... 1 month before the Shaman fight! And Yahono meets his match when an evil Chinese shaman attacks them with his arrogant spirit: Tao Ren! So stick around for the next chapter!


	2. Rokoko and a lost friend

Sunday, 1:20 PM, 8/16/04 

X60: No...I gotta change that and that and that... What do you think, Koru?

Koru: n..nnn...

X60: huh. He's sleeping. Guess its time to wake him up. bangs on a pot with spoon WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koru: WAH!!!!!! Alright, X60, I confess! I TOOK YOUR WALLET!!!!

X60: You were the one who took my wallet?

Koru: um... no?

**5 minutes later**

X60: start the story. I'm gonna beat up this guy. That wallet had $100 in it. Oh wait. Review replies coming in.

**S91**: thanks, we might make one about them later.

**Shaman Queen Lee:** yeah... it's like the final conflict! Uhh... first conflict!!

**Red Fawk:** ....whats your problem?..whether you like it or not, we goin to finish this story.

**Shaman king is the best:** thanks! We both don't have a hotmail e-mail... sorry! But we can still be friends!

X60: oh yeah.. and with one of our review we got, we already burned part of Ryul's pompadour...

Chapter 2

By KoruX60

Koru

"Yahono! Take a look at this!" Ikaru's voice rang out. Yahono looked up. He had Yoh integrate with him to slash a tree down for firewood. "huh?" Yahono asked. I learned this earlier! My dad showed me!" Ikaru said. "By the way, this is Rokoko the koropokkur! my spirit ally!" he screamed happily. "spirit... ally?" a voice said from behind him. Both boys yelled and turned around. "oh, Namta, its you!" Yahono said and grinned. Ikaru looked at Namta with disgust. Luckily, neither Yahono or Namta noticed. "Yahono, can I talk to you!?" Ikaru yelled and pulled him away. "No, I don't like talking a lot, Ikaru! Ow, the ground is rough!!" Yahono screamed while being dragged. Ikaru dragged Yahono to a small clearing in the back of the funbari onsen.

X60

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOIN' TO BE THAT SHRIMP'S FRIEND!?!?!?!" Ikaru screamed into Yahono's ear. Yahono eyes opened wide. "Shrimp? Which shrimp are you talking about? I ate a lot of shrimp yesterday!" Yahono yelled. Ikaru's eyes narrowed. "not those shrimp! The _**midget** _shrimp." Ikaru said. Yahono lifted an eyebrow. "oh. I thought you meant the ones who gave me diarrhea for three weeks and I threw them away cause they smelled and then..." Yahono said and was suddenly ignored by Ikaru. "Just ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!!" Ikaru screamed. "me?" Yahono said peacefully. He thought for a moment. "Yeah, Why not? I think maybe you should give him a chance, Ikaru. Now, what did you want to show me earlier?" Yahono said and grinned. Ikaru suddenly lightened up. "Oh, dad taught me how to do it yesterday! I think he called it a.. uh... vv..vv.. I know there was a 'v' in the word... um, vv..ver..VER! that was one of the parts in it!" Ikaru slammed his fist into his hand. Yahono looked sarcastically at Ikaru. "a 'ver'..? Ikaru.. you know what?" Yahono said. Ikaru looked up at him. "You Know what it's called!?" Ikaru yelled happily. Yahono grinned. "No, I don't, but here is my message... Ikaru, you are so **VER**y smart! I'm lying! Trying to remember what the word is o**VER ** your head!!" Yahono yelled. Ikaru started mumbling. Yahono looked worriedly at Ikaru. "Ikaru--? Are you okay?

Koru

"oh..ov. ovver... Over! That's it!" Ikaru yelled and turned around and looked at Yahono. Yahono fell over anime-style. "Over!? What the heck!?!?" Yahono yelled. "ss..ss...ssooll.. ssoulll.. Soul! Yahono! I got it! It's called a Soulover!" Ikaru grinned stupidly. Yahono fell down anime-style.(again.) "You mean an Oversoul, you dimwit!" Yahono yelled. "Oh... thass' right! Now watch and learn... Rokoko! Oversoul into the snowboard!!" he yelled. Ikaru jumped in the air, snowboard on foot, er, feet. He did a backflip, then started to fall to the ground. Yahono watched as Ikaru crashed onto the ground. his head got stuck in it. "ooh.. ow." Ikaru's voice came from the ground. Yahono sighed and grabbed the snowboard and pulled hard. The snowboard came loose from Ikaru's feet, but his head was still stuck in the ground. Yahono sweatdropped. Ikaru's feet started kicking. "did you do something to get me out? Yahono, hurry and pull me out 'cause I think I feel a bug goin up my shirt!!" Ikaru yelled frantically. Just then, Namta came. "What is taking you guys so lo—ooh! Yahono, are you trying to get a ghost back out of it's grave!? Ooh, lemme see, lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!!!!" Namta yelled and ran to Yahono excitedly, short legs pumping. He suddenly remembered what Ikaru said, just a few minutes ago.

X60

' are you seriously going to be that shrimp's friend!?' 'not those shrimp! The MIDGET shrimp,' ' just answer the question!!' "ARRGH!!!" Yahono yelled and held his head tightly, as if it were splitting apart. Namta looked worriedly at Yahono. "Are you okay, Yahono? Geez, you don't know how weird you act sometimes!!" Namta yelled. Yahono looked at Namta shockingly, with a look of hurt clearly visible on his face. Ikaru's legs kicked again. "See!! I told you he wasn't really your friend! He just wanted to use you to see ghosts! True friends don't do that! Make your choice now, Yahono!!" he yelled, even though it was muffled by dirt going in his mouth. Namta looked at Yahono questioningly, as Ikaru's words triggered more forgotten memories. 'wait until some ghosts help me. I saw them!' 'spirit...ally!?' 'are you trying to get a ghost back out of his grave!? Ooh, lemme see, lemme see, lemme see, lemme see!!' Yahono realized Ikaru was right. Ever since they became friends, Namta only was interested in ghosts, and usually whenever he talked he only talked about ghosts and made Yahono feel bad. "Remember what he said about our brains!" Ikaru yelled. Yahono got lost in thought as he remembered one certain thing in his life. Make sure you comprehend that in your miniscule brains, rats! Your miniscule brains, rats! Miniscule....!!!' Yahono got lost in rage as he suddenly grabbed Ikaru's legs and finally pulled him out of the ground like a weed. Namta tried to sneak away while Yahono was doing so, but Yahono suddenly turned around. "Stop Right there, Namta!!! "he yelled, rage evident in his eyes. Namta stopped guiltily. Ikaru brought a worm out of his shirt, then dug inside his pants and pulled out a huge centipede. Then he looked down at Namta and kicked him. "You stupid, smart-aleck, ugly midget!! You're lucky this is just a warning!" Ikaru yelled. Namta looked scared and whimpered. "w-w-w-warning? W-what are y-you t-talking about--??" he said, obviously shaking. "I'm talking about is this," Yahono said. He picked up Namta by the leg, and slammed him to the ground. "You think you can just use people to get what you want!? You think you're so smart!? The world doesn't revolve around you!!" Yahono yelled angrily. Ikaru started stomping on him. "Let me tell you now, Yahono is usually nice but if you get him mad, you'll die!!! And we're not in school so we can do whatever we want with you now!" Ikaru said. Rokoko, Ikaru's spirit ally, even came in and pulled namta's hair. Namta started crying and ran off.

Koru

Yahono and Ikaru stood still for a while, watching Namta's every move, wind blowing across their faces. "There you are!" a voice said. Yahono and Ikaru looked at each other, confused. "did you say that?" Ikaru asked. "nope, wasn't me!" They looked around. "Hah! Are you little freaks normally this stupid!? I totally underestimated you!" the voice said again, and this time the owner of his the voice jumped down form a tree and landed in front of them. "you two are shamans, right? I challenge you... to a battle of life or death!" the boy said. The boy was medium height, skinny, and had purple/black hair, with one spike sticking out of it. "My name is Ren the twelfth, and this is my spirit ally, Ren the first!!" he yelled as a spirit that looked exactly like him appeared behind him. Yahono grinned. "Let me show you who my spirit ally is! Yoh!!" Yahono yelled. Both spirits saw each other and immediately went to each other and started blabbing. ""Oh ren, it's been ages!"" "" You haven't changed a bit."" ""but look at you! Did you get a nose job or something?"" "" no..."" ""I'm hungry! I want oranges!!"" Yahono and Ren the twelfth( we are going to refer to him as Ren12, cuz typing the whole thing gets tiring.) both looked at their spirit allies. "AHEM!" they yelled in unison as their spirit allys came to them. Ikaru made his way through Yahono. "Yahono... let me go first, I want to try the over soul for a little bit." He said, as his oversoul took shape. Ren12 integrated with ren, and Ikaru made the first move. Ikaru jumped in the air. "EMUS NOKI-PEKONR!! Icicle sword!" he said as a giant icicle appeared at the bottom of his snowboard.

TO BE CONTINUED

Koru: guys, we're going to be taking even longer to update now cause school started today...

X60: read and review!! PLEASE!

Koru: Oh and the term above, what Ikaru said, is really real... I read so in my Shonen Jump. Grins stupidly, as always

X60: If you really don't like what happened between Yahono and Namta, sorry..

BONUS PAGES

THE TRUTH BEHIND THE 'SHAMAN FIGHT!' STORY

1: We never write out the story before-hand. We just get to the comp and write away.

2: X60 hates shrimp, so that's why she did that to Namta.

SHORT STORY

Koru: I Hate making this action/adventure crap! I want to see some romance in our fics!!!!!

X60: We both suck at making romance fics, and you know it.

Koru: but we can just have Yoh/anna! Maybe even just a hug!!!

X60: Shutup, you older but weaker freak.

CHARACTER PROFILES

Yahono

Age: 13

64 in.

44 KG

blood type: B

DOB: January 9

Blonde hair

likes all kinds of swords

Dislikes traitors

Ikaru

Age: 13

61 in.

45 KG

blood type: AO

DOB: July 12

Blue hair (sound familiar?)

Likes food

dislikes the 'shrimp'

DISCLAIMER

We forgot this earlier but... WE DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!

JUST A NONSENSE SPEECH FROM KORUX60

X60: Maybe everybody hasn't noticed, but... BWAHAHA!! This is so coincidental!!!

Koru: maybe cause we type like crazy. X60 ate sugar today and she might type funny.

X) : BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAAA!!H!!!

Koru: the thing is...

x06: HAH!!! BWABAHAHABBBAHHAH!

Koru: whoa. She's—

X80: BAHAHAWA!! EEHHHAHWABA!!!

Koru: well, both of our chapters..

60x: AHAHAHWBAHABWWWAHAHHH BAAHA!!! WABAAHH!!!!

Koru: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?!? DANG!!!!!! Anyways, both chapters have the same number of words.

NEXT CHAPTER

Ikaru and Yahono battle it out with Ren... but it seems like their doom until a mysterious kid appears and helps them out. And... Yahono is supposed to be the Shaman King... so his parents decide to choose his queen.


	3. legendary ninja and a FIANCE?

X60: Alrite, we got NO reviews. Does anybody have a heart? I—I-I!! crycry 

Koru: honestly, do you ever shut up?

X60: I would be saying there were review replies coming in, but noo!!

Koru: Im going to start the story before she goes crazy. Oh, and lemme get this straight. I AM A BOY, AND X60 IS A GIRL!!

Chapter 3

By KoruX60

X60

"**EMUS NOKI-PEKONR!!** Icicle sword!!" Ikaru yelled as a giant icicle appeared at the bottom of his snowboard. He charged toward Ren12. Ren12 dodged the icicle easily, and countered with one of his own moves. He swiped the spear sideways at Ikaru. Ikaru jumped upward and the icicle got cut in half. ' _/ aww man! I forgot about the icicle! / _'Ikaru thought. **"KAUKAU PRIWENPE!** Renegade Hail!!" IKAru yelled as Chunks of ice flew at Ren12. Ren12 dodged most of them easily. "haha! Is that the best you can do!? You punks are worthle—Ooog!" Ren12 yelled as chunk of ice whacked his face. Seeing his chance, Ikaru jumped at ren12, with the icicle at the bottom of his snowboard. He landed a square hit on ren12's head. But, sadly, the icicle only cut ren12's spike in half. Ikaru quickly jumped back before Ren12 could hit him.

Koru

Ikaru's icicle landed in the ground. So, Ikaru was technically parallel to the ground. **"MOSOSO KRUPPE!! **The frost that rouses the sleeping!!**" **Ikaru yelled as spikes came out from the ground. Ren12 jumped. "Vorpal dance! Zhong Hua Zhan wu!!!" Ren 12 yelled as the spear plowed into Ikaru's waist. Ikaru fell to the ground. He appeared dead. "IKARU!!" Yahono yelled and ran to Ikaru. Then he turned to ren12. "you'll pay for what you did to Ikaru... You shark haired freak!!" Yahono said and quickly integrated with Yoh. "CHARGE!!!!!!" Yahono yelled. Ren12 charged to meet him and both spear and sword clashed together. They were thrown back by the force. Yahono was flying back towards a tree. He caught himself and jumped straight off the tree. "Time for my move!! Hyper slash!!" he said and swung his sword downward to hit ren12. ren12 suffered a cut forehead.

X60

"aaaahh!! You fools!! What did you do!?" ren12 yelled. Ren quickly healed. "grr... 100 integration!! REN!!!" ren12 yelled. "VORPAL DANCE!! ZHONG HUA ZHAN WU!!!!" Ren12 said and was two inches away from Yahono's face. "jump this way!!" a voice said and just in time, Yahono jumped away. "who said that?" Yahono said and looked toward Ikaru. Ikaru was standing, with an unknown boy standing next to him. The other boy had red hair. He was about the same size as Yahono, and his eyes were narrowed. "My name is Riku. I am a shaman. I could already tell you were one from the way you battled." Riku said. "I'm gonna help you out. "Riku finished. Yahono nodded his head silently. "m-me too." Ikaru said. Ren12 looked around. "three against one? What a pity. I thought you were all stronger than this. Now you need three just to fight me. Pathetic," Ren12 said and charged toward all three of them. WAANG!! The spear made a sickening noise as it hit.... The ground. Quickly, Riku jumped onto a high branch. His ghost appeared behind him. Yahono, Ikaru, and Riku looked up. "h...his ghost is a ninja!!" Ikaru said. "not just any ninja... its...

Koru

"The most elite shinobi ever... Oranmaru!!" Yahono said. Riku grinned. "Oranmaru... Integrate!" Riku said and jumped down the tree, with two kunai knives in his hand. He was running really fast. He was right at Ren12's face. "fool! You just got yourself in my attack range!! Hahahahaha!!" Ren12 said victoriously, and met Riku in midair. Ren12 swung his spear forward. "Smoke bomb!!" Riku yelled, and in a flash, everything was cloudy. "koffkoff koff KOFF!! AKH!! KH KH!!" Ren12 coughed. Riku appeared behind him. " did you think I would be fooled that easily?" he said. Riku plunged the Kunai into Ren12's right arm. "aaa---AAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Ren12 yelled in pain. He swung the spear with his left hand behind him, and they saw flashes of red splash out from Riku's back.

X60

Ren12 saw the red and laughed. "I got you, fool!!" he said. Ren12's right arm was drenched in blood. Riku returned Ren12's grin. "Do you think that... Just because you see red... it's blood?" he said. Yahono and Ikaru looked closely. "he didn't hit Riku! He missed by a little and just cut some of his hair!!" Ikaru yelled. He was right—small pieces of hair fell from the spear onto the ground. Riku disappeared again. Ren12 looked around. He looked everywhere. "_he looks.. scared. Riku is kicking his ass! _' Yahono realized suddenly. Riku was on a tree branch. Watching ren12's every move.. waiting for a chance to attack. Ren12 concentrated. Hard. "There!!" he said and swung his spear to the right. '_Art of illusion... bloody shadows!!_' Ren12 looked right. He saw Riku there, bloody and his arm cut. "Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Ren12 yelled and laughed. He went forward and kicked.... Air. Riku grinned and disappeared in a cloud. "Just an illusion!" Ren12 screamed. The real Riku, Seeing his chance to attack, threw caltrops on the ground and threw a shuriken at ren12.

Koru

Seeing the caltrops on the ground, Ren12 panicked. _ 'no place to move... nowhere to go! There's no way to dodge this! I can't dodge a little shuriken! Pathetic! Too many caltrops!!' _ he thought right as the shuriken whizzed in front of his face. He ducked. The shuriken flew behind him onto a tree. Riku jumped down. Ren12 looked down. The caltrops.

Ren12's point of view

'_the caltrops again! Why must they get in my way!?' _I thought. I looked down at my right arm. Bloody. Every part of it. Shoot. I'm right handed. I looked up at the ninja wanna-be. He fools me very easily. I don't like it. And whatever I don't like; they die. On the spot. I gripped my kwan dao tightly. With a yell I cut all the caltrops in two, and charged toward the ninja. "100 integration! Ren!!" I yelled loudly. He Dodged me. I looked right. But there was many of him! One, two, three, four, five, six of him!! This was beyond my knowledge. I had no idea what attack he was using. Nonetheless, I swung my spear towards them.

X60

Riku's point of view

Ren12 had swung his spear toward me. I knew my doppelgangers would disappear if they were hit. So I jumped over his spear. My doppelgangers disappeared. He saw me and kicked upward. He hit the worst spot a boy could ever be hit. The worst spot ever. My most sensitive spot. It felt like it split in two.

Yahono's POV

Ren12 kicked Riku's balls! I couldn't believe it. Riku was winning! This couldn't be happening. Ikaru was still hurt; so I integrated with yoh and charged toward Ren12. "AMIDA-RYU MUSCLE MEMORY SHOCKWAVE BUDDHA-GIRI!!!!!!!!" Yoh/Me Screamed and the sword hit Ren12's back. He fell down. "Impossible. You have... 100 integration? A weakling like you? I can't believe... that by little weaklings... I was so... easily... beaten." Ren12 said and got knocked out. Ikaru was fully healed, so we picked up Riku and ren12 an brought them to the funbari onsen.

Koru

Riku's POV

I was running through the forest, looking...looking for the man who killed my parents. I saw him. He was right in front of me, his back facing me. I pulled out a kunai, and he turned toward me.. and his eyes.. the bloodred eyes!!! I was going to die! He pulled out a sword and--!

"aaaaaaa—AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed as I awoke. Just a nightmare. I was sweating terribly—and my eyes were beginning to adjust to the light. That boy.. the boy with blond hair... "hey, are you okay? By the way, my name is Yahono." Yahono said, looking closely. "I shoved him away. " Im fine... where am I?" I said, looking at my surroundings. " Funbari onsen. But that's beside the point. You're going to be in the shaman fight, right!? Join our crew!!" the blue haired kid said. I acknowledged the offer. Why not? I was trying to avenge my parent's killer. They would get in my way. But, If I join his crew... maybe I could find Kaishi, and kill him. "Fine," I said. "But just so you know, I'm only joining this crew to get revenge on my parent's killer. So stay outta my way." I said. Yahono and Ikaru's head bobbed up and down, nodding silently.

Ikaru POV

All right! We got another crew member! Wahoo! PAR-TAY! Haha! Oh, right. Back to reality. "I'm Ikaru. Welcome to the team!" I said and stuck out my hand. HE slapped it away and got up. "Ok... where's the exit?" he said and looked around. "Wha--! You brought him here too!?" He screamed loudly. Ren12 slowly awakened. "Ugh... talk about a good night sleep, you three talk too loud... wait a second. Three!?" He said in horror and jumped back. "RIKU!!!!!!" Ren12 said, half-scared to death. Yahono stepped forward. "anyway... Ren12, the Shaman Fight is this year, and the way it's set up, we need a team of seven. If you join, we'll have four people in our team! So, whaddaya say? Hm? hm?" He said.

X60

First, Ren12 smirked. Then chuckled. "HAHAHA!! Who would join you three!? The ninja I can understand but the weaklings!? No way!!" Ren12 laughed, said, choked on laughter, and tearing from laughing too much, somehow doing all of that at the same time. Yahono looked stern. "but if you don't join us... then which team will you join?"

"Not yours! I'll find another one!"

"No, you won't. Holding grudges the way you do, and the way you treat other people, nobody will want you in their groups,"

"Hah! Nice words of wisdom, very touching. You will never be strong the way you are."

"Yes, I will. It's 'cause I believe in myself. That's something you lack. Join us, and you too, you can become stronger than you are now. I don't care if you're stronger than me."

Ren12 glared. "fine... but know this, I'm only going to join you to know your weaknesses."

Yahono grinned. "I don't care why! I—"he was cut off by the door opening slowly. Yahono's mom came in. "Yahono... I know you've been lonely and all, with only Ikaru and... your little friends there, so me and your dad decided for you to meet a very special person. Yahono... meet Iana!!" His mother said as a girl came through the door.

Koru

Yahono's POV

_WOW!! A girl! Finally! The girl of my dreams! OH MY GOD! SHE'S CUUTE! _ "h...hi..." I said. Iana remained emotionless. "Yahono.. I think something is wrong with her..." Ikaru whispered.

Ikaru's POV

_Damn she's hot! Hot!hot! hot! I need water!_ Yahono looked at me. I forgot that somehow he can read minds. I can read his, too... _Back off, Ikaru. She's mine._ He said to me in a dangerous tone. The look I sent him told him I understood. But I still liked the girl. Yahono's mom left, Ren12 went to take a pee, and Riku went outside, leaving us, Me and Yahono, with Iana. And... The SHRIMP!?

TO BE CONTINUED 

X60: ahaha... yet another chapter... go, review!

CHARACTER PROFILES 

Koru: Quite a lot this time...

Namta

Age: 12

34 in.

26 KG

Blood type: O

DOB: August 2

very short

Looves ghosts

Ren12

Age: 13

60 in

39 KG

Blood type: B

DOB: July 18

has one spike on the back of his head.


End file.
